powerrangers_newfandomcom-20200215-history
Emiri Sanjyou
is a high school student, an ally to the Abarangers and wife to Yukito Sanjyou Biography Abaranger When the Bakuryu first came to earth, Emiri heard their call and almost became AbareYellow. Unfortunately, her body was unable to support the transformation, but Emiri contributes for the team, such as suggesting names (she came up with Bakuryuu Sentai Abaranger, AbareMax and SenpuuGoraiAbarenoh when the other heroes donated their Dinoguts to Abarenoh in Abaranger vs. Hurricaneger). She tries her hardest to become an Abaranger and eventually does after Tensaikku's defeat in terms of AbarePink (or "AbarePig" as Yukito Sanjyou called her). One of her many mishaps are the time that Voffa tried to turn her into Giganoid #6: Titan (6, Giganoido Rokuban: Kyojin), as well as during the Abaranger movie, the Hexanoid turned her body into ice and she did not defrost until the film's end credits. Later in the series, Emiri creates her own AbarePink suit (of course without powers), in order to convince her parents to let her stay at the Dino Curry House and not move to Thailand with them, but this suit lasted for only a single episode. Emiri also nicknames herself as "Emi-pon." The epilogue of the show and Dekaranger vs. Abaranger seems to imply that she is in a relationship with Yukito and that she went to work for him as a chiropractor by taking an internship for a job at Yukito's company. She ended up barging in and joining Jasmine, Umeko and Ranru in a bath after the entire team-up battle was complete, having missed it to keep track of Yukito's chiropractor office during the crisis. Dekaranger vs. Abaranger To be added Gokaiger In Kaizoku Sentai Gokaiger, Emiri returns, having married Yukito. She assists Ahim de Famille (Gokai Pink), who didn't have an Abaranger counterpart, by giving her a home-made key of her AbarePink form, which actually works and allowed her to become AbarePink, but she found the suit to be so embarrassing that she refused to battle. Ranger Key The is Emiri Sanjyou's homemade Ranger Key. It is unique in that is was made by Emiri herself rather than being created in the Great Legend War. Emiri gave it to Ahim de Famille (Gokai Pink) so she could have an Abaranger counterpart. Like with Emiri, the Key only gives Ahim the improvised costume with no powers at all. Behind the scenes Portrayal In Abaranger, Emiri Sanjyou was portrayed by Michi Nishijima. She reprised her role in Kaizoku Sentai Gokaiger episode 29, The Abare Quick-Changing New Combination. Giganoid naming *All of the Giganoids created by Visionary Messenger Voffa have names based on musical symphonies. Emiri as "Titan" is named after Gustav Mahler's 1st Symphony (his "Titan" symphony). Akibaranger AbarePink is mentioned in Hikonin Sentai Akibaranger Ep. 9: The Pain Sentai Breaks Up.. After Nobuo Akagi (AkibaRed) gets his Moe Moe Z-Cune taken away, he makes a makeshift costume so he can still be AkibaRed, comparing himself to AbarePink. Notes *Emiri Sanjyou is similar to Riderman from Kamen Rider in that her costume exposes the lower half of her face. However, unlike AbarePink, Riderman is a serious hero. *Even though Emiri is not an official Sentai Ranger, she is the first one to have a pig as a motif. *In episode 11 of Abaranger, an image of a possible AbarePink was shown. Due to the dorsal spines on the helmet, her partner would have most likely been the crimson-colored Stegoslidon. Thus, if the idea of AbarePink was realized, she would have been the first Ranger with a Stegosaurus motif, followed by Kyoryu Blue, who is partnered with the Zyudenryu Stegotchi in Zyuden Sentai Kyoryuger. *In episode 36 of Abaranger, as an inside joke, an angel who bears a strong resemblance to Emiri (also portrayed by Michi Nishijima) is revealed to be the one responsible for Bakuryu Triceratops turning into a human. Category:Sentai Allies Category:Abarangers Category:Sentai Ranger Wannabes Category:Sentai Pink